


Not That Much of a Jerk

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, awesome august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Howie's birthday. He just wants to be with Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Much of a Jerk

Howie was getting increasingly frustrated with Nick's sneaking around today. That usually meant that he had a prank up his sleeve, and Howie wasn't in the mood for any pranks. It was his birthday and all he wanted was a quiet day with his boyfriend. Nick couldn't even give him _that_. He sighed and rubbed his temples. It was Howie's own fault, he assumes, because he had to jump into bed, so to speak, with Nick almost immediately after the boy became legal. Mentally eighteen that kid was not. He laid on the couch of his apartment and closed his eyes. He thought about giving Nick a call, seeing where he was, but thought better not to. Nick always got pissed when Howie "checked in with him," said it made him feel like a kid, and Howie was his boyfriend not his father, God damn it!

Howie, instead, called Brian. If he called the other guys asking for Nick, Nick would be none the wiser (the others are very much aware that they are not to tell Nick, "Hey Howie's looking for you!" lest they also get the brunt of his "I'm an adult now, I don't need a keeper!" whining). He channel surfed while he waited for Brian to pick up.

"Hello?" Brian's voice finally came on the other end of the line.

"Hey Rok, it's D," Howie cradled the phone against his ear, "Have you seen Nick?"

"Nope, haven't seen or heard from him all day. I assumed he'd be with you," Brian said with a shrug Howie couldn't see, "Since you're asking me, I assumed incorrectly. Man, that isn't like Nick. He may be a jerk sometimes, but he'd never totally forget his lover's birthday."

"I know," Howie made a face, "This is part of the reason I'm worried. Either something is seriously wrong, or he is up to something I will not like, most likely involving me being the butt of a joke."

"Nick wouldn't do that to you on your birthday," Brian assured Howie, "He's a jerk, but not that big of one."

"I hope your right," he sighed as he looked up, "Oh wow. _There_ he is. About time. I'll let you go," he hung up and got ready to chastise Nick for being MIA all day and making him worry, as well as preemptive bitching for whatever prank Nick was about pull on him, but it all went up when he actually looked at Nick. He was up to his ears in shopping bags, from all of Howie's favorite stores, and was that Puerto Rican cuisine he smelled?

"Hi," was all Nick said, then quickly added a, "Happy birthday, baby. Sorry this is all happening so late. I had to go out of town to find a place that served Puerto Rican food."

Howie blinked. Nick made a special trip. Out of town. For Puerto Rican cuisine. For him. "Nicky..." Howie whispered, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Nick chuckled and kissed Howie's forehead, "Help me eat this food, then maybe model all your sexy new clothes for me?"

"Sounds like a plan," Howie smiled as he moved his head up so Nick kissed his lips instead.

"And I know what you probably were thinking all day, since I was all sneaky," Nick smirked as he opened the container with Howie's food and held a bite up to his boyfriend's lips, "But I'm not that much of a jerk. Not on your birthday."


End file.
